Treasure
by Midnite Solstice
Summary: NatexElena Fluff, post Uncharted Trilogy. Nate wakes in the early hours to realize something was off, and so running a hand through straggled bed-hair, he makes his way down the hallway.
**AN: Hey guys. I've had this sitting on my laptop since June 2015 and never got it posted. And since U4 is T-Minus 1.5 days away, depending on how things go I don't know if I'll be in the mood to post fluff after. Anyway please enjoy, it is literally just some nice cute short fluff. R &R.**

 **xoxox**

 **Sol**

* * *

 **Treasure**

Nathan Drake rolled over in bed, eyes squeezed shut he refused to open them to start his day. Sleep was still too inviting. Instinctively he reached for the warm body that he knew would be stretched out beside him. There was nothing like tucking himself into her side, arm wrapped protectively around her slender frame. This morning was different, his arm met nothing but the mattress, and it was quiet in their room; too quiet.

Opening one eye, and then the other, he realised that Elena was missing. Reaching for his watch on the bedside he hit the back light which illuminated the digits. Four am. He could see the faint glow of the light from the living room creeping down into their room.

Running a hand through his straggled bed hair Nate swung his legs onto the floor, pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he stood up. Trying to remain quiet he stealthily made his way through their apartment. A smile crept across his features and he grinned at the sight of his wife soothing their newborn son.

Elena was fussing over him, keeping him close to her chest. Nate approached the pair and slid his hands onto her waist. Pressing his lips into her neck he playfully deepened the kiss and Elena leaned back into him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, it's the middle of the night." She apologised.

"It's fine, you want me to take him for a bit? Let you get some sleep?"

Elena would have loved to take him up on his offer but their son was finally drifting off.

She ran her hand lightly across his hair, smiling at the blonde wisps creeping out from his otherwise auburn tones.

It was then they heard the door across the room creak open, and in the doorway stood a very sleepy almost-five year old wearing pink pyjamas. Her hair was as dark as her father's and braided into pigtails, her hands hugging her favourite stuffed giraffe tightly.

Nate kissed Elena's cheek. "I got it."

He crossed the room to scoop up his daughter. "And what are you doing out of bed munchkin?"

"The bad lion lives under my bed. He wants to eat Jerry." She told her daddy, quite matter-of-factly.

"Sweetheart, I promise, there are no lions under your bed. No-one will eat Jerry Giraffe. Not while you're here to look after him."

He knew watching Lion King before bed had been a bad idea. Carrying her back to her bed he tucked her in and kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave the hallway light on Princess. You think good thoughts ok?"

Returning to Elena and their baby boy he found them settled on the sofa, in the middle of an early morning feed. Elena asked him softly, "She ok?"

Nate smiled. "She'll be fine. Just a bad dream. Too much Disney before bed." His gaze swept across a framed photograph on the mantle. Uncle Sully was holding their son the day he was born with Elena sitting next to him. Nate stood behind them with their daughter on his hip. It was a perfect family photo.

"I'm gonna try and put this little guy down, I can barely keep my eyes open." She yawned.

Nate carefully took their son into the cradle of his arm. "Let me."

Nate padded back to their room with their son dribbling into his chest. He was only a month old. He laid him down gently into his crib and breathed a gentle sigh to see that he was out for the count. Nate turned to see his wife had already climbed back into the comfort of the bedsheets and he smiled as he joined her. This wasn't exactly the life he had pictured for himself, but after almost losing Elena; in more ways than one, he wouldn't trade it for the world. She moved forward and kissed him gently and Nate didn't waste the opportunity. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and his hand had wrapped itself into her hair.

Elena pulled back. "Nate; I look like a wreck."

"You look beautiful." He murmured against her lips. "I'll be gentle I promise."

They hadn't made love since early into her pregnancy.

Elena slid down further under the covers. She wasn't normally self conscious...but bearing two children had taken its toll. Nate followed her, his hand roamed over her hips and up under her singlet, and his lips left soft marks across her skin.

She was just starting to let him get closer when their bedroom door burst open, the light from the hallway flooding in. Pulling away from him, Elena switched her lamp on to find their daughter crying in the doorway.

"Another bad dream?" She called softly and the little girl nodded, still clutching onto her stuffed giraffe.

"Oh honey, come here." Elena held her arms out.

Their daughter scrambled up into the bed and tucked herself into her mother's lap. Nate pulled the covers up and let Elena settle into his chest.

He smiled. Nope...he wouldn't trade this for any treasure in the world.


End file.
